Hopes Faith in Destiny
by Samukokoro-Yami-Bella
Summary: Hope and Lebreau catch Ser5ah cheating on her Fiancee, So Hope pulls her on it. Serahs apparent boyfriend admits they been dating 2 years and Snow hears it all and breaks off the wedding. As time goes on in a space of two weeks, Snow realizes he never wanted Serah to begin with and begins coming onto Hope while Drunk, How does that turn out for our Favourite Teenager?


**Disclaimer:**I do not in any form or shape own any of the Final Fantasy 13 Characters, and nor do I gain any form of profit in the creation and making of this fanfiction.

**Author's Note's:**This is a simple one-shot for my Final Fantasy 13 one and only pairing of the Adorable; Hope Estheim, and the handsomely Strong Brute; Snow Villiers.  
Snow could possibly be a little out of Character, as the beginning is written while under the New Year influence of Alcohol.

**Summary:**Hope along with the other Five L'Cie have saved Cocoon, and are now living around Oerba, and other inhabitable places around Gran Pulse.  
Hope, now a healthy sixteen year old teenager, has spent the last two and a half years or so living with Lightning in New Bodhum. Where he has watched the male he loves being treated practically like a door mat by the man's Fiancée.  
What does Hope do when he actually catches Serah sleeping with another man?  
What is the result of Hope confronting Serah about her cheating?  
Will Hope get Snow in the end?  
Read on to find out

**Warnings!**  
Serah bashing to the extremes. Alcohol abuse. Bad language. Deep descriptive Yaoi scene.

Another sweltering hot day in New Bodhum, a small beach side resort upon the world once known as Hell. The many Civilians of New Bodhum, were out and about doing their normal daily chores, and yet the sun hadn't even fully risen within the morning skies.

It had been exactly two and a half years since Cocoon had fallen, though never did it reach the ground as it was held up within the skies by a beautiful icy blue crystal pillar. This had been formed by two young Pulsian women, both who had been born and raised upon Gran Pulse many, many years ago. Now they were known as Cocoons saviours, as they slept for what would only be eternity within their crystal prison.

Between the two young Pulsian women, one was but a child of 18 years of age, and the other possibly even in her early 20's.  
Vanille, a young late teenage Pulsian female, she had, had the brightest of emerald green eyes that would always sparkle, and light pink to orange hair that she would have tied in pig-tails. Vanille was always the cheerful girl among the group of L'Cies, and her happy go lucky personality would always be remembered within the hearts of those she interacted with. Beside her was her companion, Fang. Though she looked young for her age, she was a fierce and strong warrior. Fang was known for being blunt with things she spoke of, she spoke her mind to everyone, even if they didn't want to hear it, and though she seemed at times to be emotionless to those around her; she was always there to speak with about anything, and her pale grey-blue eyes were always inviting and gentle even if they could hide a million emotions.

Sitting alone, at the end of the only pier in New Bodhum, was a young male teenager. Gazing up into the skies, while lovingly gazing upon his old home, and wandering how his fellow comrades were within their crystal prison.  
Long feminine legs dangled into the cooling waters below, alabaster flesh tinting a faint pink as the hot sun slowly began to burn the fair skinned teen. Dark green Capri pants adorned the teens' legs, with a skin tight black vest of sorts adorning his toned torso. Around the teens left wrist was a small yellow handkerchief tied securely in place, while a lighter green handkerchief was tied snugly around the teen's throat. Lying upon the wooden planks of the pier beside his reasonably long legs was a small yellow jacket, which had been folded up neatly with a pair of black and white leather made gloves, and yet no shoes of any form could be seen sitting around the teen.

Saddened sea-green eyes flickered towards the wide open space, which was past the vast clear waters of the beach resort as a small sigh slipped from slightly parted lips, before those sad sea-greens glanced back up into the vast skies, and just stared up at the world he had been born upon; while a warming yet burnable breeze blew through the teenagers silky silvery-white locks of hair.

Suddenly out of nowhere, the almost gentle sound of boots clanked against the wooden planks of the beach resort pier, causing the young teenage male to glance his sea-green orbs over his left shoulder, and come face to face with dullish looking blue eyes

"Hope, are you okay? I've been looking for you" A light sounding voice spoke almost motherly, blonde tinted pink hair blowing lightly within the clam warm breeze as her long hair hung effortlessly over the left shoulder of the female who had crouched behind the young teenage male

"Yeah… I was just thinking. Sorry for not leaving a note or anything, to inform you Light" The young male teenager replied lightly, as he glanced back over the waters before pulling himself to his feet, which were bare and obviously had been dangling within the water for some time. As the young teenager dusted off his green Capri pants, before grabbing for both his coat and gloves

"It's fine Hope. Though by any chance, have you seen either of Serah or that idiot Snow?" The young women, who the teenager had called Light, had asked softly. Though it was clear from the look within her dullish blue eyes that she was not happy about something, the fact she was looking for a certain two people made the teen sigh out deeply before he glanced around, and then stared straight back into the slightly taller females' eyes before he spoke

"I saw Snow about a couple of hours ago; he was headed over towards the NORA house. He looked a little irritated about something, by the way his fists were clenched" The teenager had started to explain, when his sea-green orbs noticed another blonde-pink haired female walking towards them, "And Serah is coming up the pier now"

"Claire! Have you seen Snow? We had another argument this morning, and he just took off without saying a word" The smaller female spoke, though her words were slurred as if she had been drinking alcohol for the last few hours. Her own blue eyes were slightly red rimmed, from either crying over something or from drinking alcohol, and even her normally smartly attired physic looked rushed on as if she had been caught doing something she shouldn't of been doing. The females' voice however forced the young male to cringe, as he ducked behind the taller women, who sighed deeply before turning to face the other blue eyed female

"Serah, have you been drinking alcohol?"

"Yeah, so what. Where is Snow!?" Serah as she had been called asked again, as she stomped her foot, and placed her hands upon her hips. Just like a spoilt little brat would, who was fighting to get what they wanted, and being told no

"Serah, go home. And while you are at it, go back to bed and sleep. I can't believe you are drinking at 10am! Everyone who knows you Serah, they all know you have a drinking problem"

"Lightning, I am twenty years old! I can do as I please! Now where is Snow?" Serah shouted, in a high pitched, drunken slur while stamping her feet like a small child. This just caused a deep sigh to slip from Lightnings parted lips, as she glanced towards the young male behind her, as if to tell him silently to go find Snow, before she turned back to face the swaying Serah, and grabbed for the girls wrist. Eliciting a slurred yelp to rip from Serahs throat, as she was dragged off of the pier, and back towards the three-bedroom house that she lived in with her sister.

Hope, the young teenage male as he had been called, just stood there at the end of the pier in New Bodhum. His sea-green orbs staring after Lightnings retreating back, as she dragged with her an obviously intoxicated Serah, and headed out of sight towards the home that they lived in for the last couple of years. Another sigh slipped from Hopes slightly parted lips, while his sea-greens glanced towards the small yet comfortable building across from the pier. So inhaling a deep lungful of air, Hope straightened himself up as he slipped his small jacket on, and headed down the pier and towards the known famous NORA House.

Though pausing at the closed wooden doors, Hope gulped lowly as a deep husky sounding voice reverberated throughout the entire building, and sending electric sparks throughout Hopes small form as a small shiver ran over his body. Biting his bottom lip nervously, Hope inhaled a deep sharp breath as he placed his right hand upon the brass door handle, and tentatively wrapped his slender fingers around the handle; pulling it down slowly as he gentle pushed the door open, and was instantly assaulted by the different scents from within the small bar like place.

Sea-green orbs glanced slowly around the bar area, landing upon a slightly tanned male sitting in the corner, with blonde locks hidden beneath a black bandana, and dazzling looking bright blue eyes that were down-casted to the table he was sitting at. Hope gulped lowly as his eyes trailed over the blonde haired male, taking in the sight of the godly male whose torso was adorned in a simple black vest, and blackish-grey trousers adorning his hips and legs. Hope couldn't seem to remove his eyes from the godly sight that was sitting alone across the other side of the bar

"Hey cutie! Haven't seen you around all week, how have you been?" A light yet slightly husky voice spoke, causing Hope to glance towards the bar, and staring straight at a young female who had lovely brown eyes and rich hazelnut brown hair pulled back tightly into a ponytail. The female was adorned in what Hope could see, an oddly coloured bikini top over an unbuttoned off the shoulder white blouse, and within her right hand a slightly greying wash-cloth she was using to wash down the bars counter

"Hey Lebreau, How are you? I'm not too bad I guess"

"I am not too bad, though I am guessing the little spoilt brat Serah has sent you to retrieve Snow" The young women Hope had called Lebreau had asked, though it was evident within her voice when she spoke Serahs name, it disgusted her

"Nope, even if Serah had asked me to get Snow, do you think I would do as she asked?" Hope questioned softly, though it was no secret to the NORA members that Hope despised Serah Farron. Fiancée to the NORA Members big boss man, Snow Villiers.

"Very true, anyway cutie. Snow is over there" Lebreau spoke lightly as she pointed over to the far side of the bar, where the same blonde haired male Hope had been eyeing was sat. As Hope glanced back towards the young female behind the bar

"Thank you, Lebreau" Hope spoke softly, as he turned on his heels, and slowly began walking over towards the far side of the bar.

With every step closer towards the blonde male, Hope felt a strange heat building up within him, and causing his heart to take a quick speed lesson; as it began to beat harder and faster into the teenagers' rib-cage as if it were trying to break free. Gulping thickly, Hope attempted to calm his beating heart down, as he was about to clear his throat, and announce his presence to the seemingly miles away blonde. When as if on cue, Bright blue orbs glanced up, connecting instantly with the sea-greens that seemed to alight in some form of fire, and stared straight back into the older males eyes.

Gulping down thickly, the blonde haired male allowed his blue gaze to slip over the teenagers' lithe form before him, and taking in each small curve of the males hips and torso as he licked at his drying lips; feeling a strange heat rising within himself, as the blonde haired male glanced back into those seemingly hypnotic sea-green orbs. Noticing at that point, that he had just looked over the teenage male, the blonde shook his head, and glanced back into those beautiful sea-green eyes as he noticed who the male was

"Hope? W-What are you… doing here?" The blonde male asked, in a slight confused voice, as his bright blue orbs once again skimmed over the teenagers' lithe form

"I… erm… I came to see if you were okay"

"Did Serah send you? To take me back to the house?" The blonde male asked as he let a deep sigh slip from his parted lips

"Actually, Snow. Lightning asked me to come find you" Hope spoke softly as he just stood there, staring down at his bare feet with a deep sigh, "Lightning took Serah back home. She seemed intoxicated again. So Lightning asked me to come find you, plus I had nothing else to do. And I already knew where you would be, considering I saw you this morning storming over here" Hope whispered lowly, as the male he called Snow glanced up, and stared into the slightly hooded sea-green orbs

"She was Intoxicated" Snow sighed out deeply, as he leaned back in his seat with his eyes closed, "You know she went out last night?"

"Yeah, something to do with work right?" Hope asked, as he continued to stare down at Snows muscled biceps, and the way his chest rose and fell every time he took a breath

"So she said, Well she got home at 5 o'clock this morning" Snow released another deep sigh as he slowly opened his eyes, and glanced towards the young male teenager still standing beside him, "She was completely off her damned head, I mean she literally stumbled into the bedroom and even fell over the small table. I'm surprised she never woke the whole house up"

"I wondered what that bang was" Hope whispered weakly, as he inhaled deeply, and released the said inhalation slowly, "She woke me up, I didn't know it was her, and I went out. Even though Light hates me leaving the house before she wakes up"

"Hope, I hate you leaving the house when it still dark out. What if you get attacked? You know there are still monsters roaming around in the area" Snow explained as he sighed deeply, "Look would you sit down already, you are making me nervous"

"Wait, you Snow Villiers, is nervous because I haven't sat down yet?" Hope teased playfully as he slowly slipped into the comfortable dark blue chair opposite the blonde haired male, "There. Better now Snow?"

"Much, you cocky little brat" Snow hissed out playfully, as he signalled for Lebreau to bring over a couple of drinks, "Anyway. As I was saying, when Serah fell over she woke me up" Snow began explaining, as a bottle of cola was placed before Hope with a glass, while a bottle of beer was placed in front of Snow, who thanked his female friend before taking a mouthful, and continuing with his story, "Anyway, I woke up and glanced over at her. It was dark so I didn't exactly see her properly, until she literally crawled across the floor to me. Then, here is the damned kicker for you she actually tried to get me hard so she could have a fuck"

"What!?" Hope choked out, as he sputtered his mouthful of cola over himself and the table, "Did you have to say that!?"

"Sorry kiddo, anyway. I pushed her away, I was like: 'I ain't doing this Serah, you are drunk, and I don't want to sleep with you while you are in this state' want to know what she said?" Snow asked, as he glanced his male companion over, who nodded lightly as the teenagers sea-green eyes stared back into Snows bright blues, "She said she didn't care, and wanted me to fuck her right then and there"

"Really? But why ask when she is drunk? I mean why not wait till she was sober to ask? Surely it would be, well more pleasurable. Not that I would actually know, I am as you just said 'A kid' so I don't know"

"That is the thing, we have never done it. We had spoken about it after we came out of crystal stasis; we had decided to wait till the night of our wedding. But for the last two years, Serah has been trying to get me to sleep with her, and of course when I refuse she gets all shitty with me and goes off to find a bottle of vodka" Snow explained with a deep sigh, as he took a large mouthful of his bottled beer, "I wouldn't mind like if she asked while sober, she is my Fiancée after all. But lately, I just don't even want to think about doing it with her"

"Wow Snow, that is deep. Especially coming from the man who couldn't wait to get Serah home after we saved Cocoon" Hope stated, with a small chuckle, and causing Snow to glance towards him and glare at him playfully, "Though, for the last year and a half, it seems Serah is either drinking all day, or working all the time. Has she even spent a single day doing neither of those things, and just sat and spoke with you?"

"Not even once" Snow stated simply, as he sighed once more and leaned back in his seat, and continued talking with Hope about everything and anything. Though noticing when a topic returned back to Serah, the young teenager seemed to become rather on edge, and even a little depressed that they were talking about the spoilt brat Hope hated so much. Or did he only hate her because she had the blonde haired male he had started falling in-love with? Hope just wasn't sure, he felt happy when he could just sit with the elder male, and talk all day about anything. Except when Serahs name popped up, Hope felt a pang of rage building within him.

As the lovely hot morning passed by, turning into an even hotter afternoon, Lebreau had sighed out deeply while she watched from behind the bar; at how Snow and Hope were interacting with each-other. She smiled lightly to herself, as she remembered that over the past few years, not only had Hope grown up drastically; but the young adorably cute teenager was always able to put a smile on the blondes face. Sighing out again in small relief, Lebreau was about to return to the kitchen to start doing some cleaning when the doors opened, and in walked three very familiar faces.

A young blonde male, who had a pair of blue goggles situated upon his head, and dazzling baby blue eyes. His small form was adorned in black trousers, with a yellow and white jacket, and blackish-grey boots adorning his feet. Beside him was a taller male, with seemingly bright blue-green eyes, and long blue hair. His eyes were outlined in black eye-liner, while he wore a rather fancy, yet seemingly girlie attire of blues and pinks. To the smaller blondes other side was a bigger male, dark in skin tone, with fiery reddish-orange hair, and dark set brown eyes that could be mistaken for black. He wore a simple pair of black trousers, with a greyish-blue coloured zipped vest, and a greyish coloured shoulder covering that was attached seemingly to his zipped vest.

Lebreau just smiled fondly towards the three males, as the tallest of the three glanced around the small bar, and caught glimpse of their big boss man talking with the cute young teenage male. The fiery haired male raised a brow at the scene, before smirking and nudging his two companions before he sneaked over to the talking males, and draped one of his hard muscled arms around Hopes shoulders as he purred out huskily

"Why do you insist on talking to the idiot, when you could talk with me, and maybe even get lucky. If you catch my drift"

"Oh my! R-Really Gadot!?" Hope gasped out, as he turned his sea-green orbs to the taller darker skinned male, "You really scared the hell out of me"

"Sorry kiddo, Not seen you in a couple of weeks. We missed you" The fiery haired male, who Hope had called Gadot stated, with a seemingly small pout

"Hey, Hey what about me?" Snow joked, as he stood up and embraced his long time best friend, and pulled him to take a seat with him, "So where have you been all week? Me and the kid missed you guys"

"Quit calling me a kid you bloody big oaf!"

"Geez, Sorry Hope. But your still the baby of the group" Snow said sorrowfully, as he glanced his bright blues towards the glaring sea-greens

"Well, how about this: Next time you call me a kid, I'll bite your damned bollocks of" Hope hissed out playfully, causing the four elder men, and himself to burst out laughing at the simple idea and fact that they all knew Hope was joking. Or was he joking? Hope inhaled deeply, to control his small fit of laughter, as he noticed a flash of pinkish-blonde pass by the NORA House windows. Raising a curious brow, Hope glanced back towards Snow and smiled brightly, "Anyway guys, it nice to see you back. But I should get going, Snow don't be home to late, I don't want to be stuck with Light on my own"

"Sure thing Hope, I'll be back before it gets dark for dinner" Snow teased, causing Hope to roll his eyes, before standing up, and swaying his lithe hips as he walked towards the entrance of the bar. Then vanishing outside the door way.

Snows eyes however, were locked upon Hopes lean hips. Watching the way the teen swayed his hips as he walked, as if he was provoking Snow into following him, and Snow almost did follow Hope. Until a slim pale hand began waving in front of his face, groaning inwardly to himself, Snow glanced towards the Blue haired male as he raised a golden blonde brow

"What?"

"We all know Hope has a nice rounded derrière, but seriously man, you are engaged. You can't be day dreaming over his ass like that" The Blue haired male stated while rolling his eyes and sitting down opposite the blonde

"I wasn't day dreaming about his ass, Yuj. I was thinking about something, and my eyes just happened to be staring at the kids' ass" Snow explained before receiving a small nudge, "What? It's true you guys. Come on, you don't think I have a thing for Hope do you?"

"Listen boss, we all know how Serahs been lately. We wouldn't think any less of you, if you wanted to take that cutie to bed and screw his brains out" Gadot stated simply, knowing the blonde better than anyone else around the table, "Just, if you do take the cutie to bed. Just make sure Serah don't catch you"

"Seriously you guys, I don't look at Hope like that" Snow attempted to sound truthful, but he didn't believe it himself. He knew deep down that he cared for and had some form of feelings for the teenager, but did he really just want to get the male into bed for a quick screw? Shaking his head, Snow leaned back in his chair as he glanced towards his male friends, and began speaking with them about their whereabouts and plans for the evening.

While standing outside, Hope sighed out deeply as he glanced around the open beach. Yet he couldn't see the pinkish-blonde haired female. So taking a deep breath to help clear his thoughts, Hope made a slow start to walk down along the beach, and back home where he could take a long relaxing bath before dinner.

Though when Hope reached the front door of the three bedroom house, he couldn't hear anything, not even the sound of the television playing the news, so digging his right hand into his dark green Capri pants; Hope pulled out his front door key, and slowly inserted it into the lock before turning it to the left and opening the front door slowly. The entrance way into the living room was completely dark, raising a silvery-white brow at the complete darkness; Hope stepped inside and fumbled to find the light switch. Finding it, he quickly flicked the lights on as his sea-green orbs wandered around the illuminated living area. There was a door of to the right side of the wall from where Hope was standing, it lead into the massive kitchen dinner, and to the door almost dead in front of Hope though over to the left; headed down towards the three bedrooms, the bathroom, and two storage cupboards.

Groaning inwardly Hope slowly walked through the vast open living area, passing the two large L shaped sofas that were pushed up against the left wall, and the two single recliners off towards the right side of the Living area; with sea-green eyes staring down at his now practically dirty feet, Hope sighed deeply and headed straight to his bedroom. Which he felt unfortunate about having, as he passed the first opened door to his right, and noticed that the king sized double bed had been made and Serah wasn't in it asleep like she was meant to be. Raising a silvery-white brow, Hope noticed that the only photograph he had ever seen in that room was nowhere to be seen _'that is odd, why would it not be on the bedside table?' _Hope thought to himself as he passed that bedroom, and stopping at the second bedroom door which was directly opposite the bathroom, and from this door Hope could glance into the next bedroom. Well he normally could, but it seemed the door was closed, and Hope was certain that it was locked by the way the door was shimmering.

Shrugging his shoulders uncaringly, Hope opened his own bedroom door, and stepped in with a light sigh as he noticed a clean pile of washing upon his small queen sized bed. Raising a brow at the sight before him, Hope tentatively stepped closer to his bed, and noticed upon the top of his clean clothing was a small handwritten letter. Glancing briefly around his bedroom, Hope noticed that everything was still in its rightful place, and so Hope lifted the piece of paper from his clean washing, and glanced his sea-greens over the small cursive handwriting

"Hope, I have been called off to keep an eye on the construction up in Bresha. Unfortunately I will be gone all week; my bedroom door has been magically sealed as I have hidden all the bottles of alcohol in there. Also I have left you an envelope under your pillows, inside is 900Gil. It is more than enough for extra provisions if we should run out. The money is mainly yours, you have been such a big help to me. Anyway I am leaving you in charge of the house, I don't think I can trust Serah, and I sure as hell don't trust that idiot enough yet to leave the house in his hands.  
If you need me for anything, you can reach me on my cell number and Hope please make sure Serah gets to bed tonight.  
Thank you, with regards  
Light" Hope just stared down at the hand written note that had been left for him, his sea-green orbs just stared at his bed as he sighed out deeply, and stuffed the handwritten letter into his trouser pocket before putting all his clean clothes away. Leaving out a clean set of clothing, Hope quickly removed the note from his pocket, and slipped it under his pillows as he grabbed for his clean set of clothing; a clean towel, along with his bath washes and flannel, and headed straight into the bathroom for a quick shower.

About an hour and a half later, Hope was standing in the kitchen, and just staring at the cupboard doors. The only things he had been able to find was food that required loads of preparations, spices, herbs, and loads of ones' attention. Groaning lowly to himself, Hope was about to grab some fruit from the coffee table in the living area, when he suddenly froze on the spot, and with his hand in mid-air hovering over the silver door handle

"Are you sure about this Serah?" An unknown males' voice spoke in a strangely husky tone, as Hope swallowed a thick lump

"Of course I am. My sister was called away for the week. And that brat she allows to live here is off somewhere, no doubt sucking face with Lebreaus young blonde friend. Maqui I believe his name is" Serahs voice sounded, as Hope gasped quietly, while covering his mouth to prevent any form of sound being heard, and continuing to listen to the conversation between the man he loves Fiancée and some unknown mysterious young man

"If you insist, Serah. Now let's get you out of those clothes, and we can finish where we started this morning before you had to come home" The males voice spoke in a seemingly husky purr.

Hope just gasped into his palms, as he heard the sound of a bedroom door slam shut, and soon was followed by eerily low sounding feminine gasps.  
Hope just kept his right hand firmly around his mouth, as he quietly opened the kitchen door, and peered around the corner as the sounds of Serahs voice begging for some form of sexual touches echoed from Serahs and Snows bedroom. Hopes sea-green orbs widened in disbelief as he quietly ran along the hallway and into his bedroom, where he quickly grabbed for the envelope beneath his pillows, and then quickly uncased one of his many boomerangs and left the house with his front door keys in his pocket.

After Hope had closed the front door quietly, he sprinted down along the beach at full speed with tears in his sea-green orbs. The sun was slowly making it known that it would be setting within a few hours, as a relaxingly chilly breeze blew through Hopes lithe form. Gasping softly for air, Hope bounded up the stairs of the only tavern along the beach, and burst straight through the double doors gasping in as much air as possible

"S-Snow!?"

"He ain't here Cutie, What is wrong? Something I may be able to help with?" Lebreau asked softly as she walked around the side of the bar, to see Hope sitting on his knees with his face buried in his hands, "Hope? What is wrong?"

"I n-need to tell S-Snow… S-Serahs c-cheating on him" Hope gasped out, as several tears began to fall down his rosy red flushed face from running

"She's what now!?" Lebreau asked as she dropped to her knees and lifted Hopes face slowly, and wiping away the tears from the young teens' cheeks, "Now speak slowly, and tell me what happened"

"O-Okay…" Hope whispered weakly as Lebreau helped him to his feet, before directing him over to the bar and sitting him down, "Well, when I left here earlier, I headed back to Lightnings house. When I got there, no one was home" Hope started explaining as he was handed a glass of cold water, "So I went straight to my room, and found this" Hope paused briefly as he dug out the note Lightning had left for him, as he handed it to Lebreau, "Well after reading it I went for a shower and done some cleaning. I then went into the kitchen to grab something to eat, which is when I heard Serah come back in, and she was with some bloke"

"What does that stupid slut think she is doing!?"

"I don't know, this bloke said something about her being at his this morning" Hope whispered, as Lebreau handed him back the small letter

"Right give me your front door key, I am going over there to look for myself. It is always best to have two witnesses right?" Lebreau asked, as she was handed a single front door key and a small nod from the young teenage male.

About fifteen minutes later, Lebreau stormed back into the famous NORA House, with her hands clenched as she placed Hopes front door key beside him, and reached over the counter for the bars phone she normally used for deliveries or emergencies. Lebreau then pulled out a crumpled piece of paper from her back pocket of her black shorts, as she began typing the number onto the keypad while leaning back against the bar. Her lovely brown eyes looking extremely menacing as she growled out lowly, and causing Hope to jump

"Where is Snow? Don't give me that crap Yuj, I want to speak with Snow NOW!" Lebreau hissed darkly down the phone, just as the doors opened to Lebreaus bar, and in walked Serah with the same man Lebreau had witnessed moments ago, "Hey, Cutie needs you for something. So be quick okay Boss man?"

"Sure" Snows husky sounding voice sounded, as Lebreau handed the phone to Hope and indicated that he went out into the hallway, with a small nod Hope did just that as he sighed deeply, "Hope? Is something wrong?"

"S-Snow… You need to come to the NORA House. S-Serah… s-she has been cheating on you. I heard her, Lebreau saw her. She is here at NORA House with some bloke"

"What the fuck!? You have got to be shitting me!" Snows Voice bellowed darkly, causing Hope to flinch away from the phone

"S-Snow just get here! See for yourself!" Hope stated as he tried to swallow down a lump in his throat, as he began to sob uncontrollably

"Hope? Hope are you okay?"

"Hey Boss man, get your ass here, before I decapitate that slut of a Fiancée. Me and cutie will be by the entrance to the flat I have for rent, I mean it Snow" Lebreau answered in place of Hope, when she came to check on him, and saw the teen sobbing on his knees. Sighing deeply after she had hung up, Lebreau handed Hope a handkerchief to attempt to dry his eyes, while she sat beside him to attempt to comfort the obviously hurting teenager.

After what seemed like an eternity waiting, the single back door opened that led into the hallway; as bright blue orbs eyed the young teenage male sitting on the floor with his head against the wall, and Lebreau sitting beside him talking about something.  
Sighing out deeply, Snow walked over to the pair and loomed over them, and causing Hope to dart his sea-green orbs up at the obviously fuming blonde male

"Where is she?"

"She is in the couch area, I went up about half hour ago to close the shop up, and Serah your little slut of a Fiancée was sucking face with some brown haired male" Lebreau stated venomously, as Hope winced from her words, and backed up into the wall to try and hide himself from everyone.

"What does she think she is doing!?" Snow growled out darkly, as he clenched his fists and was just about to storm his way into the open bar area, when a small hand gripped at his trouser leg, "Let go now!"

"W-Wait… Snow…"

"Why should I? That spoilt little brat is currently doing Etro knows what with some other bloke, and you expect me to just sit by and let her!?" Snow growled out darkly as he turned to face the young teenager who had been gripping onto his trouser pants leg, his bright blues widening when he finally noticed that Hope had red rimmed eyes, and they even looked puffy like he had been crying as Snow sighed out deeply and knelt down in front of the obviously frightened teenager, "Sorry Hope, but you can't expect me to sit back and watch"

"Y-You don't have to" Hope stated lowly, as he swallowed down a small lump at the back of his throat, before gazing longingly into Snows bright blue eyes that seemed to be glowing almost red with anger, "I have a plan, Me and Lebreau were planning this out. Me and Lebreau will go and confront her, while you wait just out of sight. So that Serah can't see you, but you can see and hear everything spoken about. Then…" Hope paused for a moment as he glanced away from Snows intense gaze with a deep sigh, "When she admits it, that she is cheating. That is when you step out and say something"

"Sounds like it could work, are you sure it will work Hope?" Snow asked lowly, as he noticed the teen was carrying one of his many fighting Boomerangs, and realizing at that moment that the teen was willing to fight anyone who stopped him, or even got in his way

"Certain it will work" Hope whispered lowly, as he shifted his position on the floor to be sitting upon his knees as he indicated for everyone to gather around him, so that he could explain the plan with Lebreaus help when needed, and once finished everyone nodded in understanding as Hope glanced towards Snow; who had been staring towards the entrance to the bar with a dark glare within his eyes.

After around a further five minutes sorting the plan out. Hope was heading over towards the area Serah was sitting with her unknown male company, Lebreau trying to keep her hands at her sides as she stood beside Hope with a look of determination glittering within her warm brown orbs, and Snow along with his three male companions and best friends standing just behind a coloured and decorative blind of some sort.

Sighing out lightly to himself, Hope glanced his sea-green orbs towards Serah as he parted his lips slowly to speak

"Evening Serah, does Snow know that you are working?" Hope questioned, as he casually slipped his hands into his pockets, just as Serahs blue orbs turned towards him

"What do you want you little brat? Buzz off back to your little homo-club" Serah stated viciously, causing a startled gasp to rip from the teens' throat

"You know Serah, I am not actually gay how you politely stated I was, though to be honest I would rather be screwing Snow, your fiancée than some ridiculously pathetic stranger like him" Hope stated simply, with a faint blush tinting his cheeks when he mentioned about screwing Snow

"How dare you, you little fucking brat! You don't even know Noel!" Serah shouted all too defensively as the male beside her wrapped his arms around her small waist

"Listen Serah babe; don't let this brat ruin our two year anniversary"

"You are right Noel, Come on let's get out of here. I've always hated this stupid little place anyway, Maybe I can persuade my sister to kick the stupid parentless brat out on his arse" Serah stated harshly as she took the male she had called Noels hand and pushed violently past Hope, and knocking the young teenager to the floor

"Listen to me you stupid fucking whore!" Hope screamed out darkly, as he pulled himself off of the ground, and glared darkly towards Serah as she turned to face him, "I may not have either of my parents, but guess what? You don't either! And nor Does your FIANCEE!" Hope screamed darkly, as tears fell down his alabaster flesh, just as Lebreau wrapped her arms around Hopes shoulders

"Listen to me you little fuck, mention this fake Fiancée again, and I will beat the fucking shit out of you. Got it kid?" Noel hissed darkly into Hopes face, after he had turned around, and sauntered over to the teenager

"What can't stand the fact you're sleeping with an engaged whore? What is losing your pathetic life not worth anything? But being brutally murdered is? Just because you are sleeping with a whore?"

"Shut up you fucking brat!" Noel shouted into Hopes face, "Serah and me have been dating for two years TODAY. We have been a couple for two whole years! Now back off brat" Noel hissed out, as he clenched his fist, and was about to pummel Hope in the face when a strong tanned hand gripped Noels wrist, and almost snapped it in half

"How could you Serah? What, couldn't you wait till our wedding night?" Snow asked casually, as Hope gasped loudly and ducked behind Gadot, who was about ready to start a fight

"S-Snow! W-When did you get here?" Serah gasped out loudly, when her blue orbs connected with her fiancée who was currently holding back the urge to snap her little screw buddies wrist

"Oh I have been here the whole time, so you have been sleeping behind my back for two fucking years!? And you told this jerk you were single? When we have been engaged three fucking years!?" Snow shouted as he gripped Noels wrist much tighter, while slipping his free hand into his trouser pocket, and pulling out his engagement necklace. Dropping it on the floor, Snow stamped his foot down loudly, as the small crystal trinket shattered beneath his foot, "Serah, our wedding is off! Expect to be kicked out by your own sister. You know damned well Light will believe Hope over you"

"S-Snow, you can't do this to me!" Serah shouted, as she ran at Snow and grabbed his black vest in her hands, "You have no right!"

"Get of him! You fucking WHORE!" A high pitched, pained voice screamed as in a flurry of a blur Serah was shoved harshly onto the ground, as the sound of a back handed slap echoed around the entire room, "You don't deserve Snow! You never deserved him!"

"Hope?" Everyone questioned in unison, as Snow shoved the male he still had a firm grip on, into the floor as he walked over to Hope and lifted the teenager over his shoulder before glancing over his shoulder

"Unless you want Lightning on your asses, don't touch Serah. As for her boyfriend? Do as your damned well please" Snow hissed before carrying a kicking and screaming Hope out of the NORA House, and headed straight down towards what would be the last time they called their home.

After reaching the Farron house hold, Snow carried the still screaming and kicking teenager all the way towards the teens bedroom, pushed the door opened, and dropping the teen on his ass upon his bed. Hope just yelped loudly, when suddenly he felt a heavy weight sitting on his legs, and causing his sea-green orbs to stare up into bright blues

"Hey Light, it Snow. We really need to talk" Snow stated as calmly as possible, while using his free hand to pin both of Hopes hands above his head, "Well, it involves Hope, and a possibility of your sister being man-slaughtered by Hope…. Well Serah was caught out sleeping with another bloke… yes in your house, and in mine and Serahs bed"

"GET OF ME! I'M GOING TO KILL HER! LET ME GO DAMMIT!" Hope screamed out loudly, trying his hardest to break free from Snows tight grip

"That is just Hope… I've had to pin him to his bed, look Light…. Yes I know that, but I've broken it off with Serah… She actually openly admitted to being in a relationship with another bloke for the past two years… Oh at least 5 witnesses heard her" Snow stated while staring down at Hopes flushed face, before leaning down slightly, and pressing a little more weight upon Hopes lithe form, "Yeah, I wouldn't expect you to want me here, so I just brought Hope back, I was going to wait till he passed out and then I was leaving…. Erm sure, give me a sec" Snow stated softly as he handed the phone to Hope, as he released the teenagers wrists while slowly climbing off of the teen, and leaving Hope to talk privately with Lightning

"Listen to me Hope, You know that I care about you greatly. You know that I see you as part of my family. But I am going to have to ask you a massive life changing favour"

"W-What is it L-Light?" Hope asked lowly, while still clenching his free small fist, and punching his pillows repeatedly

"Can you be a big boy for me, and go with Snow? I may not trust Snow, I may hate him, but he doesn't deserve to be thrown out. He wants to move out, and I would like you to go with him" Lightning said sadly down the phone, she had always admired Hope, and enjoyed his company every morning and evening. She had, had her suspicions about her sisters' behaviour, but she never would off thought that Serah would cheat on her own fiancée

"Y-You want me to leave?"

"No Hope I don't, I would gladly have you and Snow both stay at the house. But I also cannot change Snows mind, please for me Hope, would you look after him? Move in with him, and prevent him from becoming a drunken mess every day. I trust you to do this, As soon as I am back from Bresha I will contact you so both you boys can come meet with me, and we will talk this out" Lightning explained lightly, feeling bad that she was asking a young teenager to try and control a 25 year old male, "Please Hope?"

"O-Okay Light, but only because you asked me, if you didn't… I would off killed Serah" Hope Stated simply just as Snow stepped back into Hopes bedroom with a duffer bag and his suit case

"Thank you Hope, I will send you some money to the NORA House in two days, use it and the 900Gil I have given you to help yourself and Snow out, and I will see you both in seven days"

"Okay, see you then Light" Hope whispered lowly, as he then hung up, he then glanced up towards Snow with calming sea-green orbs, as he explained that he was going to be going with Snow, and this only succeeded in receiving a confused raised brow, "Light has asked me to watch over you, because you are stupid and can't look after yourself" Hope teased while glancing towards the blonde brute

"Where exactly will you stay? I was going to take Lebearus one bed flat of her hands"

"So? I can sleep on the couch" Hope stated as he began packing as much of his clothes into his duffer bag, before grabbing his quilt and pillows from his bed and glanced back towards Snow

"Fine, but you won't be on that couch Hope, you will be in the bed" Snow stated as he took Hopes quilt from his hands, slung it over his shoulder while walking out of the Farron house hold, just as Hope carefully sealed his bedroom door with magic, and running out after Snow. Both males dropping their front door keys on the carpet, before closing the front door, and heading over towards the NORA House just as the sun had set, and the moon was beginning to rise.

TWO WEEKS LATER

Hope sighed out deeply as he exited the small bathroom that was adjacent to the bedroom; Snow was still passed out asleep in bed where Hope had left him half an hour before hand. Rolling his bright sea-green orbs, Hope quickly went about drying his lithe form off, and then proceeded to quickly get dressed while keeping an eye on Snow for any form of movement. Yet there wasn't any. This only caused Hope to smile softly, while focusing his sea-greens upon Snows sleeping face, and thinking back over the two weeks that had passed since Snow had broken up with Serah.

As soon as the two of them had reached NORA House, Gadot had taken both of their bags from them, and handed them to both Yuj and Maqui to take up to the one bedroom flat. Snow then went on to spend most of the night drinking, while talking about how broken and destroyed he had felt by Serahs betrayal. Hope however sat with Lebreau and spoke most of the night, after asking Lebreau about taking the one bed flat of her hands, Lebreau had explained that she already knew it would be needed by the big boss man after the break up, but she wasn't expecting Hope to be staying there as well.

By the end of the night, Gadot had dragged Snow up to the spare flat before dragging the half passed out, and completely drunken to the point he could barely remember his own name, Snow Villiers. Over to the huge bed and dropping the heavy man onto the soft mattress, which Hope couldn't blame him for. Lebreau had given Hope the key for the flat, and had explained that she would stop by in the morning to check on them both, and even make them breakfast. Hope had accepted the woman's proposal, and headed off to bed after Gadot had dropped Snow onto the huge grand king sized bed. It was almost twice the size of the bed Hope remembered from Snows and Serahs bedroom.

As the days went by, Snow would get stupidly drunk every couple of days, Hope didn't mind so much about Snow drinking so much. The reason was simple enough. For when Snow got drunk, he would pull Hope into the bedroom, and pin the young teen to the centre of the bed. He would then proceed in kissing Hope deeply, though rather messily while grinding his godly hips against the lean hips under him, which would always arouse Hope in ways he never would off expected, and just when Hope thought that he could lose his virginity to the man he loved. Said man would fall asleep on Hopes chest, with his muscled strong arms wrapped securely around Hopes waist, and holding him as close as possible.

Hope would always end up falling asleep beside Snow, curled up next to him and in a warm safe embrace. Though Hope had to giggle softly, his sea-green orbs watching Snow intently, as he carefully climbed up upon their shared bed, and just sat watching the man he loved.  
While watching Snow sleeping, Hope recalled the first morning after Snow had dragged poor Hope to bed, and pinned him down just so he could use the teenager as a pillow. Snow had woken up groggily as he shifted himself into a more comfortable position, only to find himself grinding down into a body below his own, which caused Snow to gasp unexpectedly and glance down into widened sea-green orbs.

Hope shook his head at the memories, as he carefully ran his fingers through the blondes' locks, just watching him sleeping soundly like a baby. A small smile tugging at the corners of his lips, as Hope carefully wriggled his way beneath Snows arm, and curled back up into the elder males embrace. Though this time things would be more different when Snow would open his blue eyes, as Hope had stolen a drop of Snows cologne, the one that smelt of mixed spices and wood. Hope always found it to be a rather arousing scent, one he had gotten so use to, that he would wear it himself.

A low protesting groan slowly slipped from between parted lips, as thick black eye lashes slowly began to flutter open. Hopes sea-greens were watching as bright yet sleepy blues gazed down at him, before once more the morning routine started. As Snow pulled Hope closer, before delving his right hand into Silvery-white locks, tugging the teens head back slowly as he murmured huskily

"Morning Hope"

"M-Morning S-Snow" Hope stuttered lightly, as he gazed up into the bright blues staring back at him, "L-Light popped over this morning"

"Yeah? She say anything?" Snow asked in a low purr, as he slowly began leaning into Hopes slightly parted lips

"N-No… she asked if you were okay, and brought some provisions over and extra cash" Hope murmured weakly, as he licked at his drying lips in anticipation, "S-So I invited her to dinner"

"Sounds good, Though I am more interested in breakfast" Snow purred out huskily, as he crushed his strangely smooth lips against Hopes slightly parted velvety lips, that always seemed to look so inviting, and taste even better.

Eliciting a small started gasp to slip from Hopes throat, Snow groaned lowly into Hopes mouth, as he slowly teased Hopes bottom lip with his tongue. Requesting permission to enter the teens mouth, which of course Hope always complied by parting his lips slowly and allowing the elder male to deepen the gentle yet seemingly passionate kiss. Another small startled sound escaped Hopes throat, as the said teen slipped his own hands up to Snows ruffled blonde locks, and slipping his fingers around the soft locks, before tugging them harshly, and pressing himself more into Snows muscled chest.

Causing Snow to carefully switch their positions, so that Hope was lying on his back with the elder blonde haired male above him; which caused Hope to break from the searing passionate kiss, and gasp out loudly with a panted breath

"S-Snow" Hopes soft voice whispered, causing Snow to slowly open his bright blues, and stare down at the panting and flustered teenagers face

"Shit. Sorry Hope, I didn't mean to take it that far" Snow whispered lowly, as he quickly released the teens' hair from his fingers, and sat up quickly rubbing the back of his neck

"J-Just… forget a-about it" Hope murmured lowly, before dragging himself to sit up while inhaling large amounts of air, "Erm…Snow?"

"Yeah Hope?" Snow answered softly, turning his bright blues to gaze deeply into Hopes sea-greens

"D-Do you erm… l-like me?" Hope questioned softly, as he diverted his gaze off to something else in the room, while listening to the sound of Snows breathing

"I… well, to be honest, Hope. I don't know" Snow started to explain, as he sighed deeply before lying back down in bed, with his arms behind his head, "I mean, I've always cared for you, and I've always felt something for you. But at the time I was with Serah, so I didn't know what I felt. It wasn't until after Light told Serah and me that you would be living with us, that I started to feel more at peace" Snow stated lightly, as he closed his eyes, and took a deep inhalation of air

"Y-You mean after I found out my dad didn't make it out of PalumPolum?"

"Exactly, I was… Well excited to be honest that I could see you every day. Just to know that you were safe and somewhere that you belonged" Snow went on to explain as he sighed once more, "Then about three months ago, when I accidently walked in on you in the shower, when I saw you soaking wet and staring at me wide eyed. I don't know what came over me; I just wanted to take you right then and there"

"R-Really?" Hope questioned, his pale cheeks flamed fiery red as he glanced back towards Snow

"Yeah, I thought at first it was just because I was sexual frustrated. But then after that day, When Serah would go out at night, I wanted to sneak into your room and see what your lips would taste like. I wanted to do so much to you, but I knew Lightning would off strung me up by my balls" Snow chuckled lightly as he opened his bright blue orbs and glanced towards Hope lovingly, "Every night since we moved into here, I wanted you to be close, it was why I suggested sharing this bed with you. I mean it is big enough for like four people, so I didn't think anything of it. But that first morning I woke up, after drinking all night, and I was using your body as a pillow, and I ground into you. I was ashamed of myself. I mean you are only 16, and I know that I could off done so much damage to you"

"B-But Snow… It's my fault as well… I should off pushed you away, but I didn't because I wanted it. What I said that day, that I would screw you instead of any bloke out there. I meant it, I would sleep with you, in all terms of the word" Hope whispered lowly as he leaned closer to Snow, and crushed his lips against Snows slightly parted ones, eliciting a small groan to slip from Snows throat, which encouraged Hope to do what he did next.

Breaking the quick kiss, Hope quickly ripped off his tee-shirt and trousers, and carefully sat over Snows hips as he slowly ground his perfectly rounded firm ass down against Snows groin, eliciting a started groan to slip from Snows throat, and a startled gasp to slip from Hopes throat; as Hope leaned forward once more and crushed his lips down against Snows in a rough messy fiery kiss. Muffling a slightly louder moan, Hope pressed his slightly toned torso against Snows muscled one, and slowly began grinding his perfectly firm behind against Snows groin again. Eliciting a deeper huskier groan to rumble from Snows throat, as Snow himself wrapped his arms around Hopes small waist and pulled the teenager flush against him, while gently rocking his hips up against Hopes Derrière, and eliciting a small needy moan to ripple from Hopes throat.

Breaking the more heated kiss, only when the element of air became too much to bare. Hope gasped in large amounts of air to refill his lungs, while gazing into Snows slightly lust clouded bright blue orbs. Panting heavily, Hope parted his lips to whisper something, when Snow leaned up and crushed his lips harshly against Hopes. While gripping the young teenagers hips, and rolling them both over so that Hope was flat on his back, and Snow was atop as he ground his hips against Hopes, both moaning out lightly into their heatedly shared passionate kiss.

Breaking moments later, Hope was panting much heavier as he gazed longingly up into Snows bright blue orbs, through his more clouded sea-greens

"S-Snow… I wan-" Hope had begun to whisper lightly, when he was rudely cut off by the sound of the front door knocking

"Just ignore it" Snow purred huskily, as he leaned down into Hopes throat, and slowly began nibbling lightly upon the soft alabaster flesh, eliciting gasped out moans to rip from Hopes throat. Just as the door knocked much louder, causing Snow to growl out lowly, when Hope gently pushed the elder male up

"Coming!" Hope shouted loudly, as he glanced towards Snow, leaning up into the blonde and placing a quick peak against the blondes' lips before quickly scurrying out of bed and grabbing for the quilt as he wrapped it around his half naked form.

Once wrapped in the thick blue quilt, Hope stumbled out of the bedroom and down the hallway towards the front door. Pausing momentarily, Hope shakily placed his right hand upon the silver door hand handle, and clicked it down before tugging the thick wooden door open enough to glance out, only to gasp lightly at the sight Hopes sea-green orbs landed on

"W-What are you doing here?" A young females' voice spoke with a faint stutter, causing Hope to gulp thickly as he just stared at the young pinkish-blonde haired female, "Well you going to answer me, or just stare at me?"

"W-what do you want Serah?" Hope asked simply, his sea-green orbs scanning the girls' face, for any sign that would tell him her intendancies of being there, but he couldn't see anything as he heard Snow walking towards him

"I'm here to sort my relationship out with my Fiancée brat, now out of my way" Serah hissed darkly, as she attempted to push past Hope, and only succeeding in having Hopes slim pale arm held out to prevent her entering, "Move it brat!"

"Why are you here Serah? I told you it was over" Snows voice sounded as he stood behind Hope, in nothing but his silken blue boxers

"Snow! Please, I just want to talk to you"

"You think I actually want to talk to you? I told you it was over, get it through your thick head" Snow growled out, causing Hope to wince slightly, "Now if you would excuse me, you disturbed my breakfast"

"B-But you never eat breakfast!" Serah shouted, tears evident within her blue eyes

"Hah! You were always so drunk to even see it, I always made Snow Breakfast. Even Light made him breakfast while you were too busy out screwing everyone you could get your hands on!" Hope hissed out, as he clutched the thick blue quilt around his lithe form, as he turned to walk off, "Snow, if you still want your breakfast, then hurry up. Before it goes cold" Hope hissed through gritted teeth, while walking away from the front door, and leaving a sobbing Serah staring after him, and a Snow sighing deeply

"Look, I don't want you here, I don't even love you Serah. Now please leave"

"Why!? So that stupid brat can have his way!?" Serah hissed out, as she glared up into Snows blue orbs, "If you truly don't love me, prove it! Give me one last kiss" Serah pleaded as she threw herself into Snows body, and forcing the blonde haired male to kiss her.

Snow gasped faintly, as he placed his hands upon the small woman's waist, and pushed her back a little more harshly than needed, as he wiped at his parted lips while glaring down at the shorter female

"What do you think you are doing!?"

"Please Snow, I love you. I want you back, please take me back, I promise I've changed!" Serah pleaded, as she clung to Snows chest, as a pair of wide Sea-green orbs watched from the bedroom door. Gasping lightly, Hope ran back into the bedroom and slammed the door shut, causing both Snow and Serah to glance towards the door

"Look Serah you need to leave, I don't love you. I don't want you, you disgust me! Now leave so I can sort Hope out" Snow growled out, as he shoved Serah out the front door and slammed it shut

"Snow please I love you!" Serah shouted, as she banged on the front door.

Snow however gritted his teeth, as he sighed out deeply, before sauntering down towards the bedroom and leaning against it. He could hear the faint sound of Hope crying as he knocked on the bedroom door

"Hope? Please open the door"

"Go away! Why don't you just go back to that whore!" Hope hissed darkly as he slammed something against the bedroom door, and causing Snow to actually flinch

"Hope listen to me, didn't you even see me push her away? I don't want her" Snow stated calmly, as he leaned his forehead against the bedroom door, "I want someone much more perfect. Someone who wouldn't hurt me" Snow whispered lightly, as the sound of the bedroom door slowly clicked opened, and Snows bright blues met a puffy set of sea-green, "Hope, please believe me. If I still wanted her, I wouldn't off ended it with her"

"T-then why did you let her…let her in the house and even kiss you?" Hope asked in a light whisper, as he stared up at the bright blues gazing back down at him

"I didn't let her in, she just pushed in. I didn't even kiss her; I just pushed her away and told her to leave. I only want one thing in my life, and it took me two and half years to realize who it was I wanted" Snow said lightly, not once allowing his gaze to waver from the sea-green orbs of the teenager before him

"And what is it you want?" Hope asked weakly, as he stared back into Snows intense gaze, when suddenly Serahs voice echoed around the flat from outside the front door, Snow just sighed as he leaned forward and placed a light kiss upon Hopes lips

"Just wait, I want her to know right now that I don't want her" Snow whispered as he turned to his left and walked towards the front door, opening it angrily, as he glared down into the blue orbs shining up at him, "Serah, I am going to say this once! I don't want you!"

"But why don't you want me? Tell me why" Serah whispered lightly as she gazed up at her once known Hero with tear filled eyes

"Yeah Snow, tell her why you don't want her" Hope murmured as he stepped forward several steps, and causing Serah to glance towards him with a look that could make a baby cry

"Because Serah, I want someone else. Someone who is perfect in every way, someone who has the most perfect bright Sea-green eyes, who can cook amazing food, and makes me smile every day" Snow started explaining as two low gasps sounded, "Serah, you need to leave. I want to finish my breakfast, and trust me it isn't going cold"

"W-what do you mean?" Serah asked as she began to sob on the door step, as Snow sighed deeply

"Because my breakfast is Hope. He is who I want Serah, I don't want you. I want Hope" Snow stated calmly as he closed the front door, just as Serah began pounding her fist into the thick wooden door, "Hope, will you have me?"

"S-Snow… I…"Hope stammered weakly, his sea-green orbs filling with tears, as he dropped the quilt he had been using to cover his lithe form and practically threw himself at the blonde male, "Yes! Yes Snow I will"

"Hope, I'm sorry it took so long, but what I just said is true. To me, you are complete perfection, and I love you Hope"

"I love you to Snow" Hope whispered lightly, as he pulled the blonde down to his level and crushed his velvety lips against Snows. Eliciting a startled groan to slip from the elder males' throat, before it turned into a deep throaty moan, this caused Hope to gasp lightly, while slipping his slender fingers into Snows blonde locks.

Breaking for air again, both Hope and Snow gazed into each-others' eyes, while panting heavily, as Snow wrapped his muscled arms around Hopes lithe waist, and hefted him into the air and over his left shoulder, while grabbing for the quilt

"Now can I finish my breakfast? Without any interruptions?" Snow asked teasingly, as he sauntered back down the hallway and into the bedroom, while Hope was kicking and thrashing around, and slapping at Snows broad back as he was thrown down upon the centre of the bed. A low startled gasp slipped from Hopes throat as the thick blue quilt was tossed on top of him, as he let a small giggle slip from his parted lips, "Now where were we?"

"S-Somewhere around here" Hope purred lowly, as he kicked the quilt off of his lithe form, and pounced towards Snow and crushing their lips together. Eliciting a deep groan from Snows throat, as said blonde pushed Hope onto his back, and slowly began grinding against Hope, and eliciting startled gasps as slender fingers slipped into Snows blonde locks and tugged them harshly, "S-Snow"

"Yes _Babe_" Snow purred the last word out huskily against Hopes slightly parted lips, before he began trailing feather light kisses down over the teens jawline and down towards the smooth expanse of the boys' neck. While large calloused hands slowly trailed up and down Hopes lithe torso, gentle scratching at the alabaster flesh, causing Hope to begin writhing

"Snow… I… I want you… please" Hope panted out breathlessly, as he gripped at Snows blonde hair, tugging lightly while tilting his head back, and giving Snow more access to his throat; while slowly parting his legs, and wrapping them lightly around Snows perfectly formed hips

"How. Do. You. Want. Me. Babe?" Snow asked between light kisses, as he slowly grinded his hips down against Hopes, and eliciting a low moan to rip from the teens' throat

"Inside me… please Snow" Hope panted heavily, as he ground his hips back up into Snows oncoming ones, causing a delicious friction between their clothed groins. Both males groaning out lowly, as Snow ground his hips a little more harshly into Hopes, as he slowly began trailing his lips down towards Hopes collar-bone. While Hope arched his back in a delicious bow like motion, as he gasped and moaned out lowly to each caress of Snows lips to his seemingly heated flesh.

Gliding feather light kisses down over Hopes collar-bone, Snow purred huskily as he gently nipped at the teens' soft sensitive flesh, while his calloused hands gripped at Hopes lean hips while slowly grinding their groins together. Groaning deep in the back of his throat, Snow glanced his bright blue orbs up, and watched Hopes red flustered facial features, as the teen parted his sweet tasting lips, and began panting heavily. The sight alone was enough to cause Snows boxers to become slightly tighter around his growing need, eliciting a low grunt as Snow continue to kiss and nip down over Hopes heated and sticky flesh, while trying as hard as he possibly could to keep his self-control under control.

Though losing more and more of his self-control, when Hope bucked his hips up into his groin again, and begging for Snow to touch him. While he was panting heavily and his beautiful sea-green orbs were clouded over in lust and want, this causing Snow to groan out huskily at just the sight of Hope panting and moaning almost slutty like. As Snow continued to trail feather light kisses over the writhing teens torso, stopping once he reached the waist line of Hopes pale blue boxers, glancing his bright blue orbs at Hope, as if he was requesting permission, he was greeted with Hope raising his lean hips up off the bed, and giving Snow the room to tug the only article of clothing left on the teens body down over his thighs, and then tossing them off to the floor. Which Snow did instantly, as he hooked his fingers beneath the hem of the material, and slowly began slipping them down over Hopes alabaster thighs, before tugging them completely off and throwing them to the floor.

Once the pale blue boxers were gone from Hopes lean hips, Snow gazed his bright blues over the teenagers alabaster flesh, and taking in how deliciously beautiful Hope was; lying upon the huge bed, completely naked, and panting heavily. This sight for Snow was better than anything he had ever imagined Hope would look like; the way the youths' chest rose and fell with his slightly ragged breathing, the delicious glisten of the youths parted tasteful lips. It all sliced another chunk out of Snows self-control, which caused the blonde male to want to ravage the teen, and mark that perfect unmarred flesh. Gulping thickly at his own wayward thoughts, Snow shook his head slightly as he gazed back into sparkling sea-green orbs. Licking his drying lips, Snow wrapped his massively muscled arms underneath Hopes lithe form, and pulled the younger of the two into his lap as he quickly smashed their lips together; and heatedly devoured the youths' mouth in a fiery, yet passionate kiss that would surely leave the younger male extremely breathless.

While slender arms quickly snaked around the elder males' neck, pulling their heated chest together while grinding his bare firm behind against Snows straining erection, and moaning lowly yet wantonly into the elder males' mouth. While large slightly tanned hands wandered shamelessly up and down Hopes lithe back, before dipping down to cup and squeeze at the perfectly rounded and firm pair of kissable ass cheeks, which elicited a startled gasp from Hopes throat as he broke the kiss gasping in large amounts of air. Before gazing lustfully into Snows intense bright blue orbs, as Hope slowly rocked his hips against Snows obvious throbbing need, and causing said older male to groan lowly

"Damn Hope. You're driving me mad" Snow panted huskily, as he squeezed at the before mentioneds behind one more time, before he lustfully threw the teen back onto the bed, and began to once more trail feather light kisses down over the youths perspirated flushed torso.

"Mmm S-Snow!" Hopes purred out in his own low needy husky sounding voice. Sending the delicious sound straight to Snows groin, which caused the elder male to groan lowly, and nip at Hopes collar-bone as the before mentioned tiled his head back and gripped at the blondes messy silk locks.

However, Snow continued trailing his lips down over Hopes torso, only stopping at one of the twin perked nubs, and taking the right one into his hot mouth. Sucking and biting lightly at the swollen nub, while his right hand began a slow torturous trail up and down Hopes side, and causing said teen to cry out lustfully as he pulled on Snows blonde locks. Snow just groaned lowly around the perked teat within his mouth, before he slipped his right hand up to toy with the neglected erected nub, and lightly pulling it between his forefinger and thumb. These actions continuing to cause Hope to cry out wantonly, as the teen bucked his lean hips up against Snows, and arching his back off of the bed and begging for more.

To which Snow complied, as he switched both his hand and mouth ministrations to the opposite erected nub, causing each touch to send electric shocks up and down the youths' body. Only forcing Snow to lose more control of himself, before he began kissing and nipping a light trail down over the rest of Hopes torso.

Pausing briefly at the younger males navel, and dipping his tongue just inside, as he swirled it around several times before moving lower down the beautiful body. Stopping at the perfectly shaped lean hips, to trail gentle nips and kisses along the teens' expanse of his hips, which once again caused Hope to cry out in want and need, while bucking his hips lightly up against Snows face; as the blondes faint stubble lightly scratched against his flesh

"G-God! Snow… S-stop teasing me… please!"

"Just be patient Baby. I want you to enjoy every bit of this" Snow murmured huskily against Hopes left hip bone, as he lightly nipped the taut flesh which caused Hope to buck his hips up again, and once again moan out wantonly. Eliciting a hungry sounding groan to rip from Snows throat, before he teasingly trailed the tip of his nose down into the small patch of silvery-white pubic hair, and inhaling slowly as the teens' arousals scent filled his nostrils.

Before moving lower to trail his tongue over the length of the teens excruciatingly throbbing member, sending a pleasurable shiver through the teens' small form, as a loud startled gasp echoed throughout the entire small one bedroom flat

"S-Snow!" Hope cried out huskily, as he bucked his hips up, and forcing more than just the tip of his throbbing erection to slid down the elder males throat, "Mmm more… please Snow" Hope cried out as he felt something akin to Snows tongue curling around his aching length, and feeling more of his throbbing member being engulfed into a sweltering heat.

Upon hearing the youths' pleas for more, Snow simply complied by engulfing each inch of his young lovers' length into his mouth, as he hummed lowly around the average throbbing length, allowing each hum, groan and purr to vibrate straight into Hopes groin. Causing Hope to buck his hips up more, while his slender fingers gripped at the elder males' hair and tugged lightly, while Snow suckled lightly upon his new plaything. While his right hand trailed over the young males left thigh, and slowly slipped down between Hopes parting legs, to cup at and fondle the before mentioneds testicles, which elicited slightly louder cries of pleasure to tear from Hopes throat

"S-Snow! God, Snow! More please" Hope begged, while bucking his hips once more up into Snows mouth, as the blunt head of his throbbing erection hit the back of Snows throat, causing the elder male to allow his throat to constrict around the swollen head, as he moaned wholeheartedly, and sending the delicious vibrations into the teens' groin.

Continuing to moan out wantonly, Hope began to dig his nails into Snows scalp as he began to feel a tightening knot form within his abdomen, along with a growing heat, as he cried out loudly while bucking his hips harder up into Snows mouth before tilting his head back, with his back arching of the bed. Just as he screamed out his elder lovers name, as he shot ropes of hot and sticky white seamen down Snows throat.

Which was swallowed instantly, as soon as it began to enter the blondes mouth, he swallowed it, savouring the slightly salty yet sweet taste of his young lover. Allowing Hopes flaccid member to slip from his mouth, Snow quickly went about licking up each small droplet of the teens' release, before crawling up the youths' body and crushing their lips together. Allowing Hope to taste himself upon Snows tongue, and eliciting sexy little moans to erupt at the back of Hopes throat, as the two males shared a heated and passionate kiss.

Breaking the seemingly passionate and erotic kiss, Hope was panting heavily while want glazed sea-green orbs gazed up into the equally glazed over and clouded bright blues. Attempting to regain both their breaths, Snow rolled over to lie beside his flushed young lover, while teasingly trailing his fingers up and down the youths still hyper-sensitive flesh

"S-Snow" Hope whispered lowly, as he glanced over towards his elder lover, while slowly trailing a shaky hand up and down Snows muscled torso

"Yeah babe?" Snow purred out lightly, as he watched Hopes slender fingers trail down over his chiselled by gods torso, and watching as those slender fingers carefully disappeared beneath the hem of his straining boxers, and groaning lowly when he felt the teens small hand curl around his throbbing length

"D-don't you want…a release?" Hope purred out his question, as he slowly crawled between Snows solid thighs, and was about to remove his hand from the blondes' silken boxers as his slim wrist was grabbed, "S-Snow?"

"The only release I want babe, is yours" Snow purred out huskily, as he carefully pulled the teen back up his body, and crushed his smooth lips against his young lovers, while using his free right hand to quickly rummage blindly in the top draw of his bedside drawers. Touching his fingers over a small bottle, Snow quickly pulled it out as he carefully tossed it onto the side of the bed, and once again hungrily threw Hope onto his back, as he grabbed for the small bottle, "Now lie back, and relax. I promise to be gentle"

"Okay… I t-trust you Snow" Hope whispered lowly, as his sea-greens watched as Snow popped open the small bottles lid, and pulled a large amount of clear liquid onto the first three digits of his right hand, as he quickly closed the lid, and allowed the bottle to drop beside Hopes hips while he smothered the clear liquid over his fingers.

Hope realizing what Snow was about to do, laid back as comfortable as possible, while spreading his slightly shaky thighs apart, as he gasped loudly at the slightly cold feeling of Snows index finger probing at his virgin entrance. Just as Hope was about to question Snow on what he was doing, he felt smooth lips pressed against his own as he gasped lightly, before moaning lowly and pulling the elder male closer to deepen the sudden intense fiery kiss.

Snow then used Hopes momentary distracted state, to slowly push a single lubricated slicked digit into Hopes tight virgin heat, pausing when he felt Hope clamp his muscles up. So using his free hand, Snow trailed his fingers down the front of the teens torso, and curled his fingers around the before mentioneds flaccid member; as he slowly began to stroke the teen into another erectile state. This soft loving action distracted Hope long enough, for Snow to push a single digit past the tight ring of muscle, and eliciting a low startled gasp

"S-Snow!" Hope cried out, once Snow had pushed the full length of a single slicked digit deep inside the teens tightening heat. Hope slowly panting, gazed up into Snows clouded bright blues, as the before mentioned began to slowly slip that single digit in and out of the youths tight entrance, and allowing the teen to become more relaxed and comfortable with the intrusion as that same youth suddenly began to moan lowly.

So Snow carefully inserted a second digit into the moaning teens' tight entrance, and eliciting a string of needier moans, as he began slowly thrusting those two slicked appendages in and out of Hopes tight heat. Carefully stretching the teen as he went, before inserting the third digit, and beginning to scissor the writhing body below him, as he curled his fingers slightly and thrust them deep into the teen

"G-God! Snow!" Hope cried out in sheer blissful pleasure, informing Snow of his findings, as he hit that same spot again, and again. Before removing his digits from that tight heat, much to Hopes protests, as Snow grabbed once again for the small bottle of lubrication.

Popping the cap open, Snow quickly poured a handsome amount upon his open palm, closed the lid, and then proceeded in slicking his hardened length, after removing his silken blue boxers. Once slicked up, Snow indicated for Hope to turn around, and get on his hands and knees, which said teen did instantly. Raising his perfect derrière into the air, and giving Snow the perfect view, as he felt a light tender kiss placed upon each cheek, before gasping loudly when a thick slicked piece of flesh pressed against his puckering entrance.

Hope about to glance his sea-greens behind him, gasped out a strangled moan, as he felt Snow push the tip of his blood engorged meat into the entrance of his once tight virgin heat. Tensing his body instantly to the much larger intrusion, Snow groaned out lowly as he leaned forward slightly, and began to kiss and nibble lightly upon Hopes shoulder blade. Distracting and relaxing the young inexperienced teen, so he could slowly push more of his more than average shaft further into his petit lover. Pausing occasionally to allow Hope to adjust to each few inches, While Snow distracted himself from just ramming all 10 inches into Hope, by nibbling lightly upon the teens' shoulder blade as he whispered huskily against the youths flesh

"You're so tight baby, and you're perfectly gorgeous" Snows husky purred voice reverberated straight down into Hopes groin, causing said teen to moan out loudly, as he bucked his hips back against Snows hips as he cried out loudly. Forcing Snow to grip at Hopes lean hips, as he let a deep groan rumble at the back of his throat, while slowly moving in and out of Hopes tight entrance, until said teen bucked his hips back much harder, and forcing Snow to be completely sheathed within his young lover

"S-Snow! Mmmm G-god Snow, you're so big, and thick" Hope cried out lowly, as he fisted the sheets below him, while inhaling large amounts of air, before slowly exhaling them as several tears began to fall slowly down his flushed cheeks.

"Fuck, Hope. Relax babe, or you're going to castrate me" Snow hissed out lowly, between clenched teeth, as he lightly rubbed the small of Hopes back, and helping the teenager to relax his muscles that were currently constricting rather tightly around Snows length.

Once Hope had begun to relax more, he also began to adjust to the size and thickness of Snows massively engorged length, as he slowly moved his hips against Snows in a small trial. Eliciting a deep groan from Snows throat, as the elder male slowly gripped at the teenagers hips once more, and slowly started moving in and out of the teen. Continuing to allow the younger of the two to adjust more to the thick, hard, and intrusive length, while moaning out lowly and also moving his own hips against Snows and matching each small rock and thrust the elder made.

Once Hope had become fully adjusted to Snows large shaft, he rocked his hips against Snows while crying out in sheer bliss, causing Snow himself to groan lowly as he began to slowly pull out of Hope, so that only the thick throbbing head of his erection was still buried within the teens tight heat, before carefully slamming back in. Forcing a loud pleasurable moan to rip from Hopes throat, as the before mentioned gripped at the sheets more, as he began thrusting his hips back into Snows, matching each thrust perfectly.

Before Hope began to moan out angelic demands for Snow to get harder, and faster, which of course Snow complied with. As he gripped at Hopes lean hips and began thrusting harder and faster into Hopes tight heat, while angling his hips slightly and causing a loud scream to tear from Hopes throat

"S-Snow! G-God, harder… Faster… Please!" Hope cried out needily, while bucking his hips as hard and as fast back against Snows. Which of course Snow continued to comply with, slamming as hard and as fast as he could into his young lover, and ripping even louder moans to tear from Hopes throat. Before pulling fully out of Hope, and pulling the teen to face him, as he sat back, and pulled his delicious young lover into his lap, as he carefully guided his thick length back into Hopes tight heat.

Before once again, slamming his hips up into Hopes, while gripping the teens' hips and slamming him down against his length. Both males moaning out blissfully, as Snow crushed his lips against Hopes, while wrapping his arms around the teens' lithe waist, while still keeping his hard and fast thrust into the teens entrance. While deeply and passionately releasing every drop of his feelings into one steamy hot fiery kiss, allowing the youth to feel how much the elder male did indeed love him, and eliciting muffled moans to tear from the youths' throat.

Soon enough, Hope broke the fiery intense kiss as he threw his head back and began screaming out loudly, feeling that familiar tight knotting and rising heat within his abdomen, as he dug his nails into Snows broad shoulders, and slammed his lean hips harshly down against his older lovers and crying out with every thrust, as it directly smashed head on into his now overly sensitive sweet spot.

"Snow! I'm… G-gonna… Gods please! Faster!" Hope cried out in a slutty manner, and causing Snow to groan huskily, as the said elder male, gripped onto Hopes hips and slammed much harder into the teens tightening entrance as he released ropes of his own sticky, hot seamen deep into Hopes tight heat. As Hope followed and sprayed both their abdomens in white, before slumping forward and breathing heavily while gripping at the broad shoulders of his lover, "S-Snow… G-God… S-so amazing"

"Yes you…were amazing" Snow purred out breathlessly, as he carefully pulled Hope closer to his broad chest, while slowly allowing his now limp member to fall from Hopes tightening entrance, before slowly shifting himself down the bed so that he was lying down. With a heavily panting, and flushed teen within his arms, while he quickly grabbed for the blue covers and threw them over their perspirated bodies.

"Y-You're… The…A-Amazing one" Hope whispered, as he suddenly yawned, and snuggled closer into Snows broad chest, while closing his eyes, while Snow ran his fingers up and down the teens back slowly and lovingly

"Glad I waited to do that" Snow whispered lowly against the top of Hopes head, as sea-green clouded and half lidded orbs glanced up, staring questioningly up into bright blues, "Waited for you, I told you I wanted to months ago. But I am glad I waited till now"

"I'm not" Hope teased as he leaned up slowly, and placed a gentle yet loving peak upon Snows lips, as he whispered lowly, "If I'd known… it would of felt…that great back then… You would have had to fight… me away"

"I wouldn't of fought you away, I would of just taken you" Snow whispered lowly, as he placed one final chaste and loving kiss to Hopes slightly parted lips, before gently laying the teens head upon his bare chest and whispered, "Want to go back to sleep?"

"Mmhmm" Hope murmured lowly, as he yawned again, and curled up into Snows chest before allowing the aftermath of their intense, steamy love-making session to cloud his mind in black, and soon dragging him away into a peaceful and sated slumber.

Snow allowed a small chuckle to ripple through his chest, as he carefully pulled his sleeping lover further up his body, so that he could roll them both onto their sides, and found the sated state of his mind, pull him also into a deep and blissful sleep. A smile tugging upon both males lips, as they slept in relaxation within each-others' arms, knowing at the backs of their mind, that when they awoke again, they would be lying beside each-other as partners, instead of just simple friends.

**Author's Note's:**WOW! Only took me 2 weeks to hand write, and 24 hours to type up! First full length Snope fic. I do hope you all enjoyed the intense read, and let me know how you liked it.  
The story itself was just under 15,000 words! Longest one-shot ever! Of 24 complete pages! Long yes, but so worth it.


End file.
